SS Embracing the Darkness - Two Slytherins and One Gryffindor
by DearMissKara
Summary: Ginny and Harry break up, Ginny finds solace in her two very attractive co-workers who use to be her old school mates. Romance, sadness, comfort and passion. M rated. Second/final chapter is on AFF, same titled without the ship name. R&R please.


The starter of two parts. Harry dumps Ginny and she starts a new life befriending to particularly sexy Slytherin boys. Second part is M rated. I do not own the characters, J.K. Rowling is Our Queen.

* * *

"When are you going to leave?" She said sadly sitting on their couch, arms wrapped herself. Harry sighed and his green eyes glanced at the clock, "Ron & Hermione will here in an hour."

Bitterly she said "Of course you can't do anything with the Golden Trio." He scoffed saying "Don't be like this. It's not their fault." Ginny glared at him with anger saying angrily "Is it my fault then?"

She was afraid of his answer. He sighed again with indignation "Ginny, it is your fault or why else would I leave my own flat?" Tears started falling from her eyes as he said in anger "You don't pay attention to me anymore. I don't feel love from you anymore."

She bawled silently in her seat and she blubbered "I have given everything to you! My virginity! My life!" He pushed up his glasses and scowled saying "You are always at work! With your team! Not with me!"

Ginny has been on the Holyhead Harpies since graduating Hogwarts. Five years those ladies have been an extended family and they were heading towards the World Cup.

But she loved her team angrily said "Bloody hell Harry! You are always at the ministry!" Harry took his Auror job very seriously so he would be at work all day and expect her to be at home twiddling her thumbs with a hot steaming plate waiting for him on the table.

But she was not her mother. She had a life outside if this little flat and she realized that she almost hated this part of him. The room got quiet as he said "If you loved me, you would have quit that team when we got engaged."

Her red headed temper surged in her and she suddenly yanked the ring off her finger and threw it at him. She muttered a couple quick curses, by the time Hermione and Ron arrived Ginny was long gone but Harry was hung by his ankles from their ceiling fan, completely nude expect a red howler covering his manly bits.

When Harry was let down, the Howler opened and it screamed "I HATE THE FACT YOU DON'T LOVE ME ENOUGH TO SUPPORT MY HAPPINESS. DON'T BOTHER LEAVING, I AM TAKING MY STUFF AND MOVING IN WITH FRED & GEORGE, YOU SELFISH STUPID PRICK."

Ginny had did what the howler said, packed all her belongings and apparated to her twin brothers' flat. They opened their arms to her and she cried for days, refusing to go to practice with the Harpies and feeling too miserable to do much but write.

The twins noticed some of the stuff she was writing and pulled some strings with the Daily Prophet, getting her a job interview for editorials and the Qudditch section.

After much prodding from her brothers she quit the Harpies team, feeling too depressed to try to continue flying. She got a job working at the Prophet, and was actually enjoying working on the different pieces.

She befriended some old school mates, Blaise Zabini who wrote the romance column and Draco Malfoy who covered the other half of sports. Harry would have keeled over if he saw her flirting with both gentlemen but she was single and didn't care about anything Harry wouldn't like.

They were two very different men.

Blaise was very affectionate, always greeting her in the morning with a kiss on the cheek and asking how her family was doing. His black hair was getting longer, brushing his shoulders in wavy locks. His eyes were as dark as his hair and crinkled up in the corners when he smiled.

Draco kept his hair short, but it was styled to remind her of the 1920s gangster movies her and the twins watch. Parted one side, his hair was icy blond as ever but his eyes were a flint colored blue gray. His gaze was very intense. It looked like he would stare you down, but in reality he would always give her his undivided attention.

She thought they were both devilishly good looking and they thought she was sexy and confident. The way her long red hair would almost flow in the wind when she walked. Ginny walked with a purpose, her chin straight and eyes glued straight ahead of her.

Four months after working at the Prophet, Blaise and Draco were drinking after work at a small muggle pub. They both have had a lot of drinks. They were thinking of Ginny and suddenly they said "I love her."

Both males stared at one another and in unison they said "Her? Ginny!" Draco glared at him saying "You can't love her too." Blaise raises one brow slowly and said "I didn't ask your permission." They glared at each other, grabbing each other by collar snarling "She is mine!" and "Back off!"

Shortly after it came to blows, and they were thrown out of the pub into the night. They just laid on the ground catching their breath, Draco's left eye felt swollen and Blaise's lip was split.

Eventually they sat up, shook hands and said in unison "Lets share." That morning at work, Ginny was shocked when Blaise came to greet her, with a split lip. Her brows were furrowed as she tried to get him to tell her what happened.

"Blaise, are you alright?" He dodged her questions and said "I will explain later. Meet me at this hotel for dinner." He slid her a card and she flushed and nodded. He left her cubicle and an hour later Draco stopped by with a purple shiner around his left eye.

Her brows flew up in her hair line and said "Bloody hell! What happened?" She got up to place her hand tenderly on his cheek and he brushed her hand gently off saying quickly "I will explain later. Meet me at this hotel for dinner." He shoved an identical card to Blaise's and swiftly left.

Ginny felt confused and baffled to what happened to both males. That evening, she met them at the restaurant in a swanky muggle hotel. She wore a elegant red cocktail dress, both males wore muggle suits. Blaise wore white which contrasted with his dark hair and Draco wore black which made his blond hair shine.

They sat down for dinner in a secluded booth, Ginny thought it was interesting that the booth had a privacy curtain but also both males cured their injuries.

She sat there between then and said "What is this about?" Suddenly Blaise leaned forward, catching her jaw in his hand and guided her lips to meet his. The kiss was tender and gentle at first, but deepened when she opened her mouth a fraction wider.

Draco felt jealousy and desire surge through him. His hands found her waist making her lean back against his chest, and he nibbled on her neck slightly. He heard a gasp, which opened her mouth wider for Blaise's tongue.

He suddenly bit down on the crook of her neck, and licked over the skin gently, suckling the flesh on the delicate side of her neck. Minutes turned into an hour as they took turns kissing and biting her neck.

Ginny looked beautiful, her cheeks were flushed and heat seemed to radiate from her neck where bites were evident. Her eyes were wide as saucers as they all took a breath, staring at her.

She bit her lip softly and said "I think I love you both." Both men felt joy rush through their veins and Draco said "We love you too." Blaise grabbed her hand and squeezed gently saying "We went to be with you. Like this. Forever."

Draco stared deeply into Ginny's gaze and he sternly said "Forever." Ginny felt loved and cared for. Blaise felt loved and affection. Draco felt loved and desired. They made an excellent trio. Two Slytherins and one Gryffindor. Who knew that those two males felt like they won the World Cup. The redheaded woman in their arms.


End file.
